Dragline buckets are typically formed as a construction of a number of large metal castings all welded together. Wear protection is normally attached to the heel, lips and jaw sections of the bucket. Such buckets are difficult to transport due to size and weight, and are costly to manufacture and maintain. Moreover, existing dragline buckets cannot easily be adapted to different digging conditions.